84 One Shots Challenge: Bubble Wrap
by mcpanda16
Summary: Autodestrucción.


**Pues este fic me tomó por sorpresa, no era planeado, la verdad. Tenía otras ideas en mente pero este salió y ya no pude detenerme al escribir. Es corto, no quise alargarlo y dejarlo en suspensivo, no quería arruinarlo con texto innecesario así que esto fue lo que quedó. De algún modo u otro es mi favorito OS de los 84OSC hasta el momento, tal vez porque es demasiado simple pero los sentimientos de Dougie son demasiado claros, y el rechazo de Tom es igual de evidente. Bueno, lean lean.**

**Y este es el cuarto.**

**Floynter.**

**Bubble Wrap.**

**Sumario: Autodestrucción.**

* * *

—Mírame—le ordeno. Sujeto con mi pequeña palma su mentón. Me ignora y casi con fuerza lo obligo a que sus ojos color chocolate choquen con los míos.

—Apártate—allí estaba el irreconocible. El lado que era completamente ajeno al niño pequeño, al que era fan de Disney y que le encantaba ver _Back To The Future _todas las noches. El lado opuesto, el que lo obligaba a comportarse como un cabrón, estaba reteniendo la parte buena de mi Tom. Lo desgarraba y lo metía hasta el hueco más pequeño de su mente que había podido encontrar.

—Apártame—lo reto. Cree que sólo él puede ser un cabrón bipolar, pues no. Que aquí hay otro que se ha hecho bipolar por su entera culpa. Entre tanto arañazo, grito y regaño, me ha hecho un ser igual de amargo que él, que cambia drásticamente de humores. Sé cómo manejarlo. Tuve que aprender.

—No me retes, Poynter—contraataca, haciéndome sentir diminuto e insignificante. Las consecuencias del odio. Hace meses que no me ha dicho Dougie. Ni siquiera me ha dado un abrazo. Siempre traté de acercarme y rodearle hasta que se retorcijara y se zafara de mi contacto. Pero siempre logró lastimarme, física y verbalmente. Con un montón de maldiciones y y puñetazos.

—Dame al Tom de hace un año, ¿dónde lo dejaste, pequeño demonio?—lo miro a los ojos, tratando de encontrar las pupilas llenas de brillo que vi por primera vez el día en el que nos conocimos en el parque. Tom dice y hace muchas cosas, pero estoy consciente de que ese que está allí, frente a mí, no es Tom. Es sólo un reflejo maligno que quiere hacerme daño y apartarme, para hacerse daño a sí mismo también.

—Pareces un idiota—rueda los ojos y me aparta la mano de su rostro con un fuerte manotazo, pego un brinco y frunzo el ceño.

—Vaya, me dicen espejo—vuelvo a hiperventilar, siento la rabia hasta en las orejas. De no poder hacer nada para ayudarle, es una autodestrucción para ambos.

—Mira, pequeño enano, te repetí varias veces que me dejaras en paz. Que no te quiero, que te quiero lejos de mí, que no te aguanto. Que eres un maldito sumiso ante todo el que se te ponga enfrente—y esta vez no me aguanto las ganas de darle una cachetada, y allí, acorralado contra la pared, después de dejarle la evidente marca de mi palma en su mejilla, se me ocurre abrazarle. Como si con eso le estuviera pidiendo perdón por lo que acababa de hacer. Pero realmente me estaba dejando sin alternativas y sin paciencia. Lo aprieto fuertemente contra mi cuerpo y hundo mi rostro en su hombro.

Tom me había ablandado durante el año pasado, cuando por fin había reconocido mis sentimientos hacia él. Que esa ternura que sentía al verle sonreír, no era solo ternura. La felicidad y risotadas que hacían que mi estómago doliera no era solo eso. La estupidez contagiosa cuando estaba a su alrededor tampoco era algo intencional, todo era provocado por algo, y ese algo era él. Era mi desconexión cerebral personal.

Incluso me sentí aún más feliz cuando estaba cerca de él. El hecho de ser un friki y tener obsesiones extrañas con dibujos animados, me hacía quererle más. Siempre me había sentido como el único niño de veintitantos con un humor pesado. Y todos parecían reírse de mis acciones, de cada estupidez que hiciera, pero Tom, era como un hermano, se unía a mis travesuras y a mis idioteces cada vez que podía.

Pero ese hermano, se convirtió en algo más. Mi corazón se comprimía en silencio cuando me miraba, me hacía sentir diminuto, que la habitación en la que estuviésemos se volviera demasiado grande e irreconocible, extraños escalofríos recorriendo mi cuerpo tomando posesión de mis sentimientos.

—Apártate, Doug—me dice de la manera más delicada posible, pero falla, eso ha sido un gruñido, un quejido de que no me quiere más.

—Ya no te molestaré, Fletcher—le digo decisivo mientras sorbo por la nariz y me froto la cara con la manga de mi suéter, los ojos me escuecen y escucho un pitido lejano en mis oídos.

Me alejo de él y por fin lo dejo respirar, me aparto con un paso decidido y me encamino a la cocina, en donde la puerta tiene seguro, me encierro allí, y me derrumbo contra el frío mármol de la mesa. Mi cuerpo se arquea incontrolablemente y mis brazos se recargan en el borde de la mesa, siento que estoy llorando por razones estúpidas y egoístas, y después de media hora de sollozos decido ponerme en pie, quitarme esas malditas gotas saladas de la cara y salir de esa casa que ahora no hace más que destruirme. Quito el seguro y me encamino a la puerta principal, volteo por inercia a las escaleras y allí está Tom, paciente y silencioso, con una mano aferrándose al barandal y la otra jugando con la costura de su camiseta.

Le miro por último vez y no pestañeo por segundos, tal vez tratando de memorizar sus facciones para que así, en caso de que decida definitivamente irme pueda recordarlo.


End file.
